1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a force multiplying mechanism and to a connector assembly provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known connectors include a force multiplying mechanism to reduce a connection force for male and female connectors. For example, a cam follower is provided on an outer surface of one connector, and a slider is accommodated on the other connector for sliding movement in a direction intersecting a connecting direction. The slider is slid while the cam follower is engaged with a cam groove on the slider. As a result, the connectors are guided to a properly connected state while a force multiplying action is produced.
The slider of many connectors with the above-described configuration projects out from a housing of a connector before connectors are connected. A projecting end of the slider could be contacted by external matter, such as during transportation of the connector to a site for a connecting operation. Hence, there has been a problem that the slider is pushed inadvertently.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0064749 discloses a connector to address the above-described problem. More particularly, the connector disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0064749 has a stop position where a lever is held during transportation in addition to normal holding positions of an initial position and a connection end position. The lever is formed with a pinion gear to engage rack teeth of the slider over a given angle range and also has a stopper tooth that contacts the leading rack tooth at the stop position to prevent the slider from being pushed inadvertently in a projecting state. Further, a part having no tooth is between the stopper tooth and the pinion gear so that the pinion gear of the lever is not engaged with the rack teeth to move the slider when the lever is moved from the stop position to the initial position. Thus, the connector of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4659069 has a complicated configuration.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to improve overall operability and to prevent a slider from being pushed inadvertently before connectors are connected.